


Soulmates AU

by flabbergabst



Series: The Captain Canary Collection [36]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, captain canary au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:52:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7510849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flabbergabst/pseuds/flabbergabst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did Sara and Leonard realize that they were meant to be with each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soulmates AU

Millions and millions of atoms were around during the Big Bang which created the universe. Some of these atoms belong to merge with each other. It’s their design to always stick together. The Big Bang disrupted it, forcing the atoms to move far from each other, and as the universe was created, the atoms found it hard to find each other again.

It was a confusing fact but that is how it was explained to people on Earth. Scientists have confirmed that these atoms, which eventually made up the structure of humans, are still drawn to each other. Thus, drawing one person to another.

Because these atoms need each other, not having the other would have repercussions towards the body the atom is making up. People’s hearts beat faster–double the time of those whose atoms merge. Once they meet, their heartbeats would be steady. Normal. Experts have proven that the “partners” are to live with each other in order for them to maintain the steady heartbeat. This wouldn’t be an issue because due to unexplainable reasons, these “partners” always end up falling in love with each other. They thought it was always just a coincidence but it was 100% the same in all cases. Thus, the notion of soulmates.

* * *

 

 “Hey, I’m just trying to make conversation.”

“Yeah, I could tell by the way you’re staring at my ass.”

 

Upon agreeing to do the mission given to them by a certain Rip Hunter, Sara was the first person Leonard talked to besides Mick. As he said, she’s the only one who wasn’t a genius, nor a reincarnated freak. Simply put, she’s the only person he could talk to without being irritated.

Sara also enjoyed being in the same ship as Leonard. He’s not a clean-cut hero. Hell, he’s not even a hero at all. She knows that he’s not in the mission 100% because of wanting to end Savage. They have a side-mission of thievery. She doesn’t mind. They’re good company. She has drunk with him and Mick in a bar in 1970s and it was hella fun. The most fun thing she’s been involved in ever since she was brought to life. Her, dare she say, friendship with the rogues started there.

 

Casual conversations and playing cards were their thing. They’d sit on the floor, play, and exchange stories. Sara’s stories of her trainings and travels always interested Leonard. Likewise, Leonard’s heist plans amazes Sara. Then came the time they almost froze to death.

 

Leonard asked her about dying. Very similar their situation. He asked her what it felt like.

Nobody ever asked her this. Maybe nobody was interested. Maybe nobody wanted to relive her experience. But of course, this was Leonard Snart. He wasn’t nobody.

“I guess, lonely? Yeah. Like everybody I love was a million miles away.”

Then she noticed it. She’s been trying to figure out what has been different with her ever since Rip gathered them on the rooftop before they left 2016.

 

Her heart.

It was beating slower than before.

It was beating like her fathers’, whenever he sees her mother.

Slower. Normal. Steady.

 

Could it be Leonard? The Central City crook? The Captain Cold? Her…“partner”?

Maybe it was the cold. Maybe it was her body’s way of adapting to the cold temperature. Leonard doesn’t seem to have noticed the difference in his heartbeat. Maybe it wasn’t them. She hopes it wouldn’t be them. She can’t fall for him. She can’t.

* * *

 

Savage has Sara.

The immortal took hold of Sara, slowly pillaging the White Canary. Fire raged upon his eyes. An unexplainable feeling overwhelmed him. He wanted to kill Savage right there and then. He wanted to freeze that son of a gun and take Sara into safety.

Sara. He’s been very protective of her lately. For some reason, he always wants to see her. Talk to her. He wants to know things about her. He’s always curious, that’s a given, but not this much.

It was Sara’s life in exchange of Rip’s. An exchange he’s willing to do just to save her. Luckily, he doesn’t have to sacrifice a teammate’s life. Rip has Per Degaton and he exchanged her for Sara.

 

She’s safe. She’s okay. But he isn’t. What he’s experiencing is something unexplainable. Something different. Something has changed.

* * *

 

Leonard was drinking with his partner in his room when Mick saw his eyebrows burrowed and his face looking confused.

“Problem, boss?”

“No,” he drawled.

“Looks like you have one. And with that face, it could only be either about a heist or about a girl.”

Leonard stared at him, asking him to stop or else. But Mick didn’t budge.

“We haven’t planned any heists so it must be a girl. Big bird is taken, so I assume it’s Blondie.”

Leonard took a sip from his bottle, not reacting to Mick’s statement.

 

“I’m not as stupid as you think I am. You like her. She likes you. It’s that simple. You like each others’ company, flirt a lot, and you always stare at her. It’s not that hard to tell,” Mick said as he smiled.

“I don’t understand, Mick. I hate not understanding what I’m feeling,” he finally admitted. Alcohol helped him loosen up and he really wanted to know. Mick has been his friend ever since he was young. He trusts his opinions and right now, he really needs one.

He continued, “I thought it was just the thrill of this mission but I doubt so now. Something is different. I’m feeling different. Ever since that night on the roof where we first met Rip.”

“Your heartbeat,” Mick answered immediately.

“What?”

“Check your heartbeat.”

“What the hell for?” Leonard asked.

“Nobody told you about the heartbeat atom thing?” Mick laughed at his partner’s bewildered face.

“Of course I know that. I just don’t believe it,” he said as he puts his hand on his chest. “I don’t see how the heart could change its beats that simply after meeting…”

“What?” Mick said in response to Leonard’s uncompleted sentence.

 

“It’s slow.”

“It’s not slow. It’s beating normal now,” Nick responded.

“Shit.”

“So, Sara?”

They didn’t talk about it again after that night.

* * *

Their younger selves are on board the Waverider in order to stop the Pilgrim from killing them. Both Sara and Leonard had to juggle dealing with their younger versions, trying to kill the Pilgrim, and repressing the thought of their now steady heartbeats.

 

Leonard was now sure that it was Sara. After his talk with Mick, his heart grew fonder towards Sara. It wasn’t just about flirting. He started to fall for her and he hated it. But it was uncontrollable. He’s drawn to her.

He could see that Sara is, too. But something’s stopping her. He doesn’t know if Sara’s heartbeat also steadied and he’s scared to ask. If hers is still fast, he’d probably be crushed. He chose not to bring it up, but of course, Leonard being Leonard, he has to find out all the details.

Sara was anxious around Leonard but she tries to remain the same. It doesn’t make any sense, her and Leonard. Yes, they both have to fight their inner demons. They both understand each other. They playfully flirt with each other and even without any of them admitting, they both cared for each other. They look after each other’s backs during missions. They both keep each other safe.

She had to check.

 

“Gideon,” she asked the AI, “do you have any records of my health before I joined the team?”

The AI immediately answered. “Yes, Miss Lance. The last one I have was when Captain Hunter took you from Tibet, year 2016.”

“Good. Compare my heart rates please. The younger me inside this ship, 2016 Tibet me, and me right now.”

The AI spoke, “I have already done the scanning earlier and I found out that 19-year old you and 2016 Tibet you have the same heart rates. The present you, on the other hand, has a significantly different heart rate. It is much slower.”

Confirmed.

It wasn’t the cold, nor was it anything else.

“Thanks Gideon.”

 

Before Sara could exit the medbay, what Gideon said a while ago caught her attention.

“Wait, Gideon, you said you already scanned earlier?”

“Affirmative, Miss Lance. Mister Snart asked for both of your records.”

He knows.

“What’s his result?”, Sara still asked.

“Similar to yours, Miss Lance. Exactly the same case.”

* * *

 

Leonard sees Sara approaching him. Seeing her facial expression, he could say that she made him. She knows he asked Gideon to do a search on her. She might not appreciate this. He tried formulating explanations in his head but it was too late.

He was expecting a slap or a punch from the former assassin but instead, he found Sara’s lips pressed firmly to his’.

 

It took a couple of seconds but he reciprocated the kiss. He found one of his hands on the back of her head, drowning in her long blonde hair, and another hand on her waist.

Sara broke away from the kiss and whispered, “It’s you. Of course. I tried to stop it but I can’t and–”

“Kiss now, talk later,” an icy drawl stopped her and sent shivers down her spine.

The kiss ended them in Leonard’s room.

* * *

 

Believe it or not, they just kissed and laid in bed and talked. Nothing more.

Sara’s head laid on Leonard’s chest as his arms wrap around her. She laid her hands on his chest as well. “This is gonna happen, huh?”, Sara asked.

“Mhm. Surprisingly, this feels right. The steadiness in my heart and your hand on my chest. It feels right,” he softly said. It was a sweet surprise to Sara to hear him like this.

“It does.”

They fell quiet for a while till Leonard broke the silence with a question he’s been longing to ask her.

“When did you find out? About the heartbeat?”

She smiled. “When we were stuck freezing in the engine room.”

Len chuckled. “While we were close to dying? How romantic.”

“Yeah right,” they laughed. Sara asked the question back. “How about you?”

“I confirmed that you were my pair today. First felt the change in heartbeat after Savage got hold of you in exchange of baby Hitler. Fell for you before that during the bar fight it St. Roch.”

She looked up at him and smiled.

“But,” he continued, “I had a hunch when Rip first kidnapped us. When I first saw you on that rooftop wearing a mad parka."

That sly little comment earned him a kiss from his soulmate.


End file.
